Todos tus vicios
by zafirita-55
Summary: Tú eres mi perdición; no, tus vicios lo son. Lo son por que los hago míos, se vuelven parte de mí, tú te vuelves parte de mí. Es justo por eso que los odio. Bueno, les traigo mí primer fic; con su pésimo resumen, lo se , pero no se dejen llevar por eso


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, solo la historia salió de mi maquiavélica cabeza y recuerden que si Naruto fuera mío, cada chica en este mundo tendría a su Shikamaru, su Neji, su Gaara o a cualquiera de los chicos de Naruto, para ella solita.

**Todos tus vicios**

**Narrador**

Pensamiento del personaje

-cuando hablan-

**La princesa de la arena se encontraba con la cabeza en las nubes, estaba sentada enfrente de su escritorio, sus ojos**** los tenia puestos en la nubes, ver las nubes la tranquilizaba y la hacia pensar, sus pensamientos siempre deambulaban cuando veía las nubes y siempre llegaban al mismo lado, a los mismos pensamientos.**

Hmp… a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, a pesar de todo el tiempo sin verte y a pesar de la distancia; sigo pensando en ti, sigo preguntando me cual fue el momento exacto en el que te metiste en mi cabeza, en el que te apoderaste de mis pensamientos; cuando fue que te volviste tan importante en mi vida, cuando fue que te hiciste tan importante como para pegarme tus vicios.

Esos entupidos vicios tuyos; mientras te iba conociendo, también iba sabiendo mas y mas por que los tenias, pero a pesar de eso, los seguía (y los sigo) odiando; tal vez era un odio irracional o tal vez era completamente comprensible, lo único que se, es que a pesar de ese odio, conforme te iba conociendo y tu a mi, se me iban pegando esos vicios.

Primero se me empezó a ser indispensable ver las nubes, en mi tiempo libre (al igual que tu) me lo pasaba en las azoteas, viendo las nubes; luego comencé a poner las manos en esa pequeña cuenca que tu hacías para pensar, al final me hiciste adicta al cigarro, el segundo vicio que mas odiaba y que tu me habías provocado, ese vicio que no solo me habías pegado ami, sino que no bastándote eso, también metiste a mis hermanos en esto; si ahora ellos dos también fuman, el único vicio que les a provocado alguien que no es de la familia, bueno en si fui yo la que se la pasaba fumando frente a ellos, pero tu provocaste eso, así que en cierta forma era tu culpa, bueno mi culpa, mas bien… nuestra culpa.

**La joven comenzó a reírse, recordó que siempre que miraba las nubes, siempre, terminaba discutiendo consigo misma y siempre era por la culpa de ese vago****. Varias veces se había recriminado que pensara tanto en el, en ese bebe llorón.**

Pero lo que mas odio, el vicio que mas odie que me pegaras; fue ese vicio a ti, ese vicio que desarrolle por tantos años de compañía, por tantas visitas guiadas, por tantos ratos viendo las nubes, por tantos juegos de shogi, siendo (como tu decías) tu rival privilegiado por ser la única que te daba batalla.

**Tocaron a la puerta de la joven**** y una voz muy familiar dijo,**-Temari hay alguien que te esta buscando-**, era solo Kankuro el que la había interrumpido, por momentos empezó a creer que era el vago quien había interrumpido en su oficina.**-dile que pase, al fin y al cabo en estos momentos no estoy haciendo nada**- contesto la joven casi por impulso. No le importaba saber quien era, al fin y al cabo, ella tenia que seguir con su trabajo, pasara lo que pasara.**

**La joven se perdió un rato mas en sus pensamientos y en las nubes que dominaban el cielo de Suna. Se perdió haciendo teorías del por que lo necesitaba tanto, se perdió viendo como las nubes tomaban diversas formas y como se tornaban de un color anaranjado con el atardecer que estaba apunto de caer sobre la ciudad, se perdió oyendo a su corazón y a su cerebro discutir para ver quien tenia la razón, se perdió en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que en la puerta de su oficina, se encontraba ya su visita, recargada en el marco de la puerta, esperado el saludo típico que recibía de aquella rubia, cada vez que la visitaba.**

-Acaso ya ni siquiera merezco tu saludo, mujer problemática- **esa voz la saco de golpe de sus pensamientos, por que de todos los ninjas en el mundo, por que había tenido que venir el, **-Calmado bebe llorón, que no creas que me he olvidado de lo mucho que te odio-** que había pasado, las palabras habían salido de su boca, como arena entre los puños, todo esto por estar viendo las nubes, esas malditas nubes.** –Acaso sigues enojada por la ultima vez que jugamos al shogi, ya te dije que el ganarte no es algo que haga a propósito.-** la chica recordó esa ultima vez, estaba a tan poco de ganarle, cuando el hizo una jugada y logro ganarle, una sola movida había logrado hacer que ella perdiera.** –No, créeme que a pesar de lo que sea que pienses, yo soy una buena perdedora.-** Para este momento, el chico ya se encontraba enfrente de ella, fue entonces que la joven no resistió y al igual que al principio de esta conversación, las palabras salieron solas, como mariposas, por su boca.**

-No estoy enojada, por aquel juego, ni por ninguna de las veces que me has derrotado en shogi; estoy enojada, por como has derrotado a mi espíritu, como me has moldeado a tu forma, a la forma que más te convenía.**- La chica hizo una breve pausa y se levanto de su silla, para poder verlo de mas cerca, su expresión mostraba una completa serenidad, no había enojo, lo que sorprendió mucho al joven, ya que su tono de voz, era muy duro, para que solo fuera un comentario al aire.**-Estoy enojada, por los vicios que me has transferido, ahora no hay momento libre que no utilice para ver las nubes, no hay pensamiento que haga que en el que no tenga que ponerme en una posición ridícula, no hay espacio en mi casa que no haya contaminado con el humo del cigarro y sobre todo-**La chica estaba demasiado cerca de el joven, que la veía con una cara de curiosidad, que era lo que le quería decir esta joven que tenia enfrente, que era lo que esta orgullosa mujer le quería transmitir através de palabras.**- No hay momento en el que no piense en ti.-**Con esto termino la joven y en un acto inconciente, en el cual no se puede saber bien quien comenzó, los dos chicos terminaron entrelazados en el beso mas dulce que alguna vez hubieran probado.**

**Se separaron y se quedaron viendo los ojos, ahora que seguía, el no se había opuesto al beso y ella ya había dicho lo que tenia que decir.**- Creo que ahora sabes… el por que de mi visita.-** Las palabras del joven rompieron el silencio y las dudas de la joven, ahora solo era cosa de ver si en el cielo había nubes, para compartirlas por siempre juntos. Cuando ya habían salido a la azotea de las oficinas del Kazekage, la kunoichi dijo casi en un susurro.**- Todo, gracias a tus vicios.-

Tú eres mi perdición; no, tus vicios lo son. Lo son por que los hago míos, se vuelven parte de mí, tú te vuelves parte de mí. Es justo por eso que los odio.

Bueno, les traigo mi primer fic; con su pésimo resumen, lo se ¬¬, pero no se dejen llevar por eso.


End file.
